


神的亲吻/A Kiss From God [H/打码部分]

by connie_chen



Category: Lionel messi - Fandom, Paulo Dybala - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 作者：陈仙贝CP：Dybala/Messi/国家队限定原作品：无/RPS分级：PG-17警告：大量细致性描写/OOC预定声明：如果梅西和迪巴拉问你这是怎么回事，你就说你什么都不知道。





	神的亲吻/A Kiss From God [H/打码部分]

**Author's Note:**

> 好了好了，我知道梅西已婚已育了；我还知道屏幕左上角的“退出”按钮并不是摆设。
> 
> 前文在这里：  
> http://findaredshoe.lofter.com/post/21d0f2_eea6be2b

“马黛茶......”迪巴拉说，艰难地咽下堵塞住他喉咙的百无一用的理智，“全队的马黛茶都被我带回来了，如果你想要一些，可以跟我回我的房间拿。”

这着实是个蹩足的借口，但他已经想不出更好的了，将足球作为生命的人都知道，机会稍纵即逝，不容疑迟。

三次眨眼的时间，梅西的目光在迪巴拉的眼睛和嘴之间来回游走，然后出乎意料的，他说：“好。”

于是他们一前一后向迪巴拉的房间走去，没有人说话，漫长的走廊，两三个房间的距离。然后迪巴拉在门锁上输入密码，房门默契地应声而开。他们继续向里走了几步，房间各处的灯随着脚步的深入依次亮起，好让梅西可以看清迪巴拉被汗液微微濡湿的后背，直到后者转过身来，像是无路可退的逃犯终于放弃了挣扎。

隔着圣彼得堡特有的一点即燃的空气，迪巴拉面向他的神做最后的告解：“没有什么马黛茶。”他说。

“没有什么马黛茶。”梅西又重复了一遍。

然后世界毁灭在了一个吻里，一个来自神的亲吻：上一秒迪巴拉还像一个跪地求饶的懦夫，这一秒他已得到神的恩赐，摇身变成了骁勇的战士。

 

迪巴拉小心翼翼地辗转调节着接吻的角度，好让自己的嘴唇更加贴近梅西的。他不怀好意地用左手来温柔地揉搓梅西从刚刚开始就发红发烫的耳朵，右手则从另一侧固定住梅西不知如何是好的头颅。救世主的舌头甜蜜而滚烫，迪巴拉用自己的将它小心圈起来，放任他们不知谁更胜一筹的体温将它融化。

这是一个真正的吻，迪巴拉在梅西喘息的空隙这样想，不是有意无意地擦耳而过，不是无能为力的午夜梦回，不是欲盖弥彰的逼真幻想——这一次他终于真的把他的偶像、全世界球迷视若神明的那个人揽入了怀中。

梅西的手指在迪巴拉上衣下摆的深处烙上属于他的印记，示意他留心究竟谁才是阿根廷真正的领导者，但迪巴拉从梅西的腰侧突围进去，不甘示弱地从梅西的后背右侧一路向上，然后甜腻地滑向他的脊柱中央——这是梅西熟悉的球路，他该明白迪巴拉跟他有同样的能力一击即中。

“你的心，”迪巴拉说，放任梅西从他的唇舌中逃脱，“它跳得真快。”迪巴拉的手掌覆盖在梅西的胸口，浑身滚烫地任由梅西在他的耳边喘着热气。

”它为你而跳。“梅西顺从地让迪巴拉把他从已经缩到胸口的上衣中解脱出来，百忙之中抽出时间来回答他不是问题的问题。

迪巴拉的瞳孔因受到不小的惊吓而猛地放大，任何属于人类的神智开始以肉眼可见的速度从他的大脑中逃离。他有些发狠般地搂住梅西的腰侧，一口气将跟轻盈丝毫沾不上边的球王一把托起——从比格利亚抱起梅西的时候他就想这么做了。梅西顺势将双腿盘在迪巴拉身上，双臂环绕在他的脖颈四周，肌肤相接的地方渗出细微的汗液，将他们更加致密的连接在一起。

隔着单薄的速干布，他们炙热肿胀的性器在迪巴拉前进的颠簸中相互碰撞，令人心神难耐的呻吟从不知谁的鼻腔里不断泄露出来，然后迪巴拉将梅西轻放在床的边沿——这可是这世间仅此一份的珍宝，他必须要轻拿轻放。

迪巴拉背过手去从脑后拎起自己的衣领，干净利落地脱掉他已经汗湿的上衣，居高临下地看着为他门户大开的球王。后者趁机用发软的手肘支撑起上身，向床的上方挪了挪好让自己的腰背有所支撑，跌跌撞撞的动作却丝毫没有摆脱对方后卫的防守那般灵活。

没人能从迪巴拉的身下逃脱。他用膝盖爬上床沿，又腰部用力迅速向前跟进，好让自己可以将手肘撑在梅西的耳边，低着头深深看进他的眼里；梅西明亮的眼眸不断闪动，黑色的长睫毛带着细微的困惑轻轻颤动，迪巴拉将他的意乱情迷看地清清楚楚。蛰伏的心跳中，梅西微微张开嘴可能是想说点什么，但迪巴拉瞄准机会低下头去将自己的舌头强塞进去，他与生俱来的直觉不让他放过任何突破的机会。

于是他们又陷入了一个吻里，不同于之前缠绵悱恻又小心试探的那个，这一次他们在狭小的空间里展开了对主导权的激烈争夺，如同狂风暴雨般的你来我往，每一颗牙齿都加入了战争。手忙脚乱的热吻中，迪巴拉用他已经肿胀不堪的下身顶撞梅西两腿之间的位置，隔着柔软的布料试图和他展开不可言说的竞赛。

但梅西没有正面回击迪巴拉的挑衅，球场上他也从来不是善于硬碰硬的球员。梅西用自己粗糙的手掌重重描摹迪巴拉腰侧完美无暇的肌肉线条，指尖时不时从他球裤的上沿伸进去试探。

迪巴拉哪里受得了来自梅西的这种挑衅、邀请，或者随便什么，意大利人曾说过上千句话关于迪巴拉在床上如何如球场上一般神勇，但在梅西面前，迪巴拉觉得自己永远像毛头小子般莽撞而缺乏技巧。此时的他手心发烫如热铁，指尖却像冰凉得像冬天的马焦雷湖，在扯下梅西的球裤时甚至还把他冻得一哆嗦。

梅西从棕色胡须的深处发出咯咯的笑声，明显带着嘲弄意味的轻笑让迪巴拉开始半心半意的害起羞来。在羞耻感将他淹没之前，迪巴拉又凑上去轻咬梅西的下巴，坚硬的胡渣和牙齿摩擦发出亲昵的噪音，通过迪巴拉的脸部肌肉直达大脑，奇妙的化学反应促使他突然动了邪恶的心思：迪巴拉用自己一半如冰一半似火的手，将梅西的性器完全包裹起来，后者发出一声含义复杂的呻吟。

阿根廷的救世主有一根令他引以骄傲的阴茎，这一点迪巴拉早有耳闻，但真正亲手碰触的时候他还是忍不住发出一声惊呼。梅西将他的反应看在眼里，脸上露出一阵善意的戏谑，但迪巴拉来回撸动了两下那个庞然大物，那个挑衅意味十足的笑容立刻就土崩瓦解了，取而代之的是一种类似脆弱的表情。

他们之间的第四个吻，迪巴拉只是凑上去轻轻啄了一下，然后他就倒着爬回到梅西腹股沟的位置。有整整三秒的时间，梅西几乎都要以为迪巴拉凑下去只是为了观察他阴茎的构造，但当他挣扎着坐起上身去研究迪巴拉的动向时，后者终于鼓起勇气将那根巨大含入口中。

“嗯.....”梅西发出一声闷哼，引得身下的尤文前锋不得不在艰难张嘴的空隙抬眼看他。

年轻的阿根廷人有一双浅色的眼睛，这让他多少看起来和其他同胞不太一样，但这时他的眼球因轻微的充血而加深了颜色，美的让梅西不得不伸出手起去撩迪巴拉额前过长的细碎刘海，不让它减损任何一丝蓝宝石的光辉。

迪巴拉从鼻腔发出一阵难耐的呻吟，然后他将嘴又长大了一些，让梅西渗出前液的性器从他的上颌滑向喉咙深处。咸腥的味道使迪巴拉舌根的位置感到一阵刺痒，他难以抑制反胃的冲动，又不愿吐出梅西甘甜的性器，只能倔强地吞咽着并不存在的口水，成功地让梅西终于不堪忍受地大声呻吟起来。

 

迪巴拉从没有见过这样的梅西，他很难相信有人见过这样的梅西却没有将他诱人的骨血吞吃入腹。他把梅西傲人的性器从嘴里拔出来一些，然后又狠狠朝自己的口腔内撞去，球场上所向披靡的神龙便立刻化身成一条快要溺水的鱼，迪巴拉上下吞吐的头颅就是让他翻滚沉浮的巨浪。

“梅西！梅西！”窗外突然传来一阵微弱又热情的欢呼，声音由远及近，一群阿根廷球迷似乎是有意选在梅西和迪巴拉分心之时，趁机占领包围他们的大本营。

他们难以掩饰笑意，迪巴拉不得不依依不舍地将梅西的性器从口中吐出来，巨大而滚烫的性器上沾满了晶莹的唾液，倒映着房间里的灯火通明。梅西的阴茎顶端仍在源源不绝地渗着液体，迪巴拉知道那尝起来是什么味道。

“梅西！梅西！”身穿着蓝白球衣的阿根廷球迷已经来到酒店楼下，朝圣的呼喊声清晰有力，迪巴拉有一种与他们仅仅一窗之隔的错觉，这让他浑身的细胞都战栗起来。他的嘴角因止不住的笑容弯成好看的形状，迪巴拉凑上身去重新直视梅西已经蒙上一层雾气的眼角，后者顺从本能地拱起上身向他索吻，迪巴拉让他得到他想要的，梅西便又心满意足地跌回床上。

“梅西！梅西！阿根廷！阿根廷！”

在万众信徒的山呼中，梅西半闭着眼睛享受着耳边令人心驰神怡的音乐，任由迪巴拉在他的胸前啃咬出浅红的印记，双手不断地在迪巴拉结实的后背上游走，而迪巴拉也不断扭动腰背配合梅西在他的身后点起无形的火焰。

 

“阿根廷！阿圭罗！罗霍！”

有信徒擅自在祷词夹杂了其他英雄的名字，迪巴拉无法控制自己不在吮吸梅西乳头的空档侧头仔细倾听。短暂的半秒僵硬，迪巴拉试图以更加凶狠的进攻掩盖自己的失落，但梅西不依不饶的一把将他拉回自己的眼前，力度之大几乎让迪巴拉的头顶撞上他的下巴。

梅西用手捧着迪巴拉的脸侧，用拇指轻轻掰开他紧闭的下唇，又够起身去用仍旧滚烫的舌头温热迪巴拉被冷落的嘴角。梅西伸手去一把拽下还残留在迪巴拉身上的球裤，终于把迪巴拉的性器从已经被前液濡湿的布料中解放出来。

然后，他一边用粗糙的手掌来回描摹迪巴拉性器的形状，一边仔细地跟随着球迷欢呼的节奏，用世间最美丽的语言，梅西轻轻咀嚼那个正占满他整个心脏的名字：

“迪巴拉！迪巴拉！迪巴拉！”

 

分不清自己是因为泪水氤氲，还是大脑过于兴奋而产生了幻觉，总之迪巴拉觉得自己视线模糊，而梅西正浑身发着光。他唯一清楚知道的，只有自己的心脏即将因为无法承受对梅西过于强烈的爱意而分崩离析。

迪巴拉猛地将梅西的双腿分开来抬高，后者配合着立即用交叉的双脚将迪巴拉紧紧锁在其间。迪巴拉将他已经肿胀不堪的性器顶在梅西的后穴上摩擦，心满意足的听取梅西从喉咙深处发出一阵如愿以偿的叹息，后者正努力放松自己的后穴，好让迪巴拉可以将他性器的头部探进去一些。

大概是因为感觉到空间的局促，迪巴拉刚让自己进入梅西一点，便又诚惶诚恐地退出来。他不想弄疼他，他不会弄疼他。迪巴拉将本来扶在梅西臀部右侧的挪到他的大腿中间，用有力的拇指顶端划着圈地研磨梅西后穴周围湿润的褶皱。

配合着迪巴拉的动作，梅西耸动着自己的腰臀，他挺拔的阴茎顶端在迪巴拉的小腹中央留下一条色情的水线，当迪巴拉每将自己的拇指顶进去一些，这条线就又延长一分。直到迪巴拉将自己的拇指整根没入，梅西的后背才又重新跌回床面；然后他们重复这个动作，直到迪巴拉抽出他的拇指，用食指和中指代替。

这两根手指更长，指节也更加灵活，使迪巴拉有机会用指尖的搜刮赚取更多梅西的甜蜜呻吟。就在迪巴拉得寸进尺地准备将无名指也挤进梅西的后穴时，已经喘着粗气的阿根廷队长终于忍无可忍地开口责备表现不佳的队员。

他先叫他的名字：“保罗·迪巴拉。”

被叫到名字的捣蛋鬼听出了话里的不满，立刻噤若寒蝉。然后梅西伸出手去，把迪巴拉粗壮的指节从自己的身体里拔出，继续他的宣判：

“你这么年轻，为什么这么磨蹭？”

 

迪巴拉逼真地感到一股强烈的电流，从他后脑靠近颈部的位置直直的穿透过他的前额，短路的大脑让他很难再去顾及其他任何。他双手抓住梅西腰的两侧，将他猛地拉的更近，然后用自己的性器重重从梅西的身后顶进去。

炙热的肠道立即包裹着迪巴拉同样巨大且形状姣好的阴茎，他稍作停留，然后慢慢从令人窒息的紧密中逃脱出来，又一刻也不犹豫地重新插入，迫使梅西在剧烈的快感中惊叫出声。窗外的球迷还在不知疲倦地呼喊着梅西的名字，他们每叫一句，迪巴拉便跟着撞击一次，他有自己的方式表达对神的崇拜。

身前是任由迪巴拉予取予求的阿根廷救世主，他从懂事起就奉若神明的人；在迪巴拉不知疲倦的侵犯中，梅西不断地发出让人心痒难耐的呻吟，让彻夜不眠的圣彼得堡更加炙热难耐。

房里灯火通明，迪巴拉松动不停的影子从梅西的头顶上方，将他置于笼罩之下，让迪巴拉不由自主地想要发笑。他想起媒体给他的判词：迪巴拉，一位活在梅西阴影之下的天才。那么现在呢？是不是终于有一次，他也成功地将自己的阴影投映在了梅西身上——一种诡异的快感从他的大脑蔓延出来，给他全身注入了无限斗志，迪巴拉的亲吻更加黏腻地依附在梅西的嘴唇、眼睑、脖颈和胸前，而他的爱抚更加精力充沛地遍布梅西的全身，他的攫取更加彻底，进攻更加猛烈。

直到迪巴拉终于在不断的抽插中感到自己即将攀顶，而身前的梅西也看起来随时都要在过于强烈的快感中溺亡，迪巴拉果断伸出手掌——此时他们已灼热到快要将梅西烫伤——重重地抚上梅西的阴茎，故意又加大了些收紧的力度，让梅西在前后夹击中更加狂热的呼喊唯一的名字。

然后他们一起到达巅峰。迪巴拉几近脱力地从梅西身侧跌回床面，他们保持着性器相碰的姿势随意地拥抱在一起。没人顾得上擦拭彼此身上已经乱七八糟混在一起的体液，浑浊的精液从梅西暂时还无法合拢的后穴里渐渐涌出来，他下意识伸手下去抹一把，然后彼此都羞得浑身通红。

等迪巴拉终于喘匀了气，大大超出运动量极限的梅西已经几乎快要昏睡过去。于是，迪巴拉决定做一个负责事后清洗的体贴爱人——但这件事情可以再等等，不着急，等他们再拥抱一会儿，说一些甜腻的情话，幸运的话还有几个不带情欲的轻吻。

年长9岁的神就这样躺在迪巴拉的手臂上，黑色的眼睛闭了又睁，睁了又闭，一如既往地让人猜不透他究竟在想些什么。突然间，迪巴拉多么希望时间能在这一刻戛然而止，没有什么世界杯、没有什么淘汰赛、没有什么法国、甚至没有什么足球；只有他们，只有这一刻。

迪巴拉多希望，时间能在这一刻，戛然而止……

 

FIN.

 

注7:请大家一定去品一品这个拥抱！！苏的不行！！  
https://weibo.com/1704443572/GnKGikvZ9?type=comment


End file.
